legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Update 1.14.4
'Update 1.14.4 '''is the third chapter in Ogaji Origins and the 27th chapter in the series. Like the other chapters from Origins, this chapter focuses on a theme rather than one character as a whole. In this chapter, the main theme is paralleling the heroes being trapped in The Game as well as the Conscious-Men being trapped in the Outside. Emperor Unagami is the main antagonist of this chapter, and the Boss Characters are this chapter's villainous faction. Synopsis ''Zack, Lavender, and Tom must sneak through Ogaji City to meet a famous inventor in order to update the outdated hardware they need to save G, in the exchange that they test out the inventor's newest project: an updated version of Zorcob Frost's virtual reality training ground, The Game. Plot Summary Zack, Lavender, and Tom are in Ogaji City because the hardware they've acquired to reboot G is outdated. The group is being tagged by G and his servants, who have infiltrated the city from the inside. Zack and Lavender agreed to meet with a professor at the University in secret to get their component updated and repaired in exchange that the three of them test out his newest technology. After evading the guards set up by G, the group meets Maxwell Borg, son of Zorcob Frost's former partner. Maxwell is given the component to update, and his assistant gives the heroes a tour of their facility. The three of them discover dozens of incredible never before seen inventions, as well as the newest project being worked on by Maxwell. He joins them to tell them his biggest project yet: The Game 2.0, an update to Zorcob's famous virtual reality training ground. A complete virtual refurbishment meant to lead the next generation of heroes to defeat G. The Game is incomplete, as of now, but Maxwell wanted the three of them to be his beta testers. He explains that The Game now has a "story mode:" In the Empire of Madness, the terrible Emperor Unagami has taken total dominion. The main protagonist, Neo Viper, must make his way through the terrible traps and terrains of Unagami's world to defeat him. The heroes would be virtually encrypted into the game, fighting alongside Neo Viper. They will each have 3 lives, and if they lose all 3, they die in real life. The group agrees to participate, especially Zack, who is enthusiastic about playing. The three are transported in and meet Neo Viper. The four of them go through the first level as they're supposed to, but as they keep going, things start to seem strange. Viper starts talking about things he shouldn't know about, the outside world, Elemental Masters, and a virus. He reveals to the heroes that "The Game" is no longer just a game. Unbeknownst to Maxwell Borg and the other scientists, the characters in this virtual reality world have begun to think for themselves. The story has become real, as Viper explains that a virus has caused Emperor Unagami to do terrible things, worse than Maxwell programmed him to do. His goal is to inject the virus all over the Empire of Madness, gaining complete control, eventually to enter the outside world. The only way for the heroes to stop him is to confront him at his castle, and the only way to get there is to find the two Key-Blades to open the gates of the temple. The four of them embark on their journey to find the Key-Blades, defeating boss enemies in a high speed race, and a fighting tournament. Along their way the find the Mad Market, where Neo Viper and the heroes become very close. They find out that Neo has always wanted to see the outside world, and the others agree to take him there once all this is over. Unfortunately, each of them only had one life left, except for Tom who had two. Finally, they arrive at the Empire Temple. Inside they find the Emperor and confront him. Unagami is a powerful villain, the Elemental Master of Code. He attempts to finish them off with his mechanical Empire Dragon, who kills Tom, but Neo finishes both off. Victory is theirs, or so they thought, as the dragon reawakens and murders Neo. In his dying words, Viper tells Zack and Lavender to return to Ogaji by stabbing themselves with the Key-Blades, as it is the only way to return to the real world. They do it, but instead of being transported away, they are suddenly trapped in a cage. Viper stands up and the dragon freezes in it's place. Zack and Lavender are confused as Viper is then killed by Unagami, and he is killed by Viper, and them again by each other. Unagami and Viper transform back and forth between each other until they are one. Unagami reveals that he and Viper are one and the same. He played them-- tricked them into trusting him. His sole purpose was to trick them so that he may steal their Elemental Power. Suddenly, Maxwell interjects saying he's finally discovered the virus, and he apologizes for taking so long. He uses his control over The Game to destroy Unagami for good, and frees Zack and Lavender. They're thankful for his help, but Tom is still dead. Suddenly, Max starts shifting between Neo and Unagami and himself. He laughs and claims he has fooled them again, as he has been behind this all along. Inspired by his greatest hero, Zorcob Frost, he refurbished one of his greatest creations, and hopes to add 3 more to his collection. He uses a virus he installed in the Key-Blades to factory reset the two siblings. With them, he will take G for himself to complete the set. His reasoning for trapping them in this game and making them play through it was all for his enjoyment. His monologue is stopped by Tom, who actually had one life left. He and Maxwell swordfight, but Maxwell has total dominion over the realm they are in, so he creates copies of all of the boss enemies, as well as Unagami, Neo Viper, Zack, and Lavender to fight him. Tom is overwhelmed, but realizes that by killing himself is the only way to end it. He uses the Empire Dragon to his advantage, and it blasts through all of them, defeating himself, Zack, Lavender, and Maxwell. He does this, and when they return to Ogaji, Maxwell is now powerless. The three heroes show him who's boss and they take back the component that he updated for them. Finally ready to take on G... 6,000 years in the future, Zack and Lavender reawaken somewhere in the dark depths of The Outside. Tom is missing, so they go out into the dark abyss in search of their lost friend... Episodes Cast Protagonists The Children of Creation * Zachary Frost (Master of Form) * Lavender Frost (Master of Time) * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) Other * Neo Viper (secretly working for Unagami) Antagonists * Maxwell Borg/ Emperor Unagami * Richie * Hausner * Empire Dragon * Other racers Trivia * This chapter was originally called Cyberball Run ** The name was changed and switched with another fanfiction that was originally called Update 1.14.4. * 1.14.4 is the current Minecraft update that was active at the time of this being written. Category:Chapters Category:Ogaji Origins Category:2020 Category:Update 1.14.4